Ryan (Thomas and Friends)
Ryan is a purple tank engine. He takes goods on the Harwick Branch Line, while Daisy takes passengers. Bio Ryan was brought to help run Thomas' Branch Line while Thomas was sent to help out at the construction yard during the building of the Harwick Branch Line. After Thomas fell into a deep cavern, Ryan was once again brought to do his job while he was being repaired. After taking bad coal, he accidentally set fire to some dynamite, which Thomas managed to dispose of quickly - however, the incident also landed Thomas in trouble with Sir Topham Hatt. Ryan later helped stop Captain Calles' Pirate Ship, which was being used by Sailor John to escape with the treasure. When Thomas was fished out of the water, Sir Topham Hatt told Thomas that Ryan told him everything that had happened, and that he was proud of him. Soon afterward, Ryan started work on the Harwick Branch Line as the goods engine, with Daisy as the passenger engine. In the twentieth season, Ryan had to help Toby take stone from Anopha Quarry to Harwick. But, he ended up doing Daisy's extra jobs too, and became so over-worked that he took his passengers to the quarry instead of Knapford Station. Later, Ryan found Judy and Jerome at Knapford. They had grown tired of sitting there for ages, so Ryan took them to Arlesburgh Harbour. He then went looking for Judy and Jerome when Daisy derailed near a signal box. Ryan looked everywhere for the breakdown cranes and finally found them at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Diesel tricks Harvey into making tension between him and Daisy, the diesel shunter tells Ryan that Harvey is saying that he is more useful then her, and he is making insults, Ryan later tells Daisy this, which makes her become infuriated. At Christmas time, Daisy complains to Ryan, Judy and Jerome how Christmas isn't the same as previous years, but Ryan reminds her that both he and Daisy did not share a shed a few years ago, nor were Judy and Jerome stationed at Arlesburgh. Persona Ryan is an affable engine, who goes out of his way to be kind and is concerned when he sees others in trouble. Ryan would like to be a hero, but he is not actually as brave as he wishes he was and has a tendency to panic a little in the face of danger. It does not put him off trying though. Ryan is direct and sincere, but he has a good sense of humour too and is not above making a joke at his own expense. Ryan also appears to be somewhat of a pushover, as evidenced by how easily Daisy was able to make him do her work. Trivia * Ryan meet Princess Twilight Sparkle, Marco Polo, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Fireman Sam, Sunset Shimmer and their friends in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. * Ryan guest star in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Heroes of the Storm ''when he help building the new fire station in Pontypandy. * Ryan is best friends with Sugar Belle. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tank Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Steven Kynman Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Purple Characters